Free Fall
''Free Fall ''is the twentieth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on February 18, 2014. Synopsis Spencer is determined that it is finally time to tell Aria about what she has found out about Ezra, but Emily and Hanna are worried about what it could do to their friend. A wrench is thrown into the plan when Ezra tells Aria about his concern and suspicion of Spencer's recent addiction problem. Now with Spencer's credibility being questioned, can the girls trust what Spencer has been telling them about Ezra? Could this all be a figment of Spencer's tired brain or really just a clever plot by Ezra to cover his tracks? Spencer wakes up finding herself in school at Ezra's desk. Ezra walks in to see her in there. They have an awkward conversation and spencer then goes to the bathroom to change from her pajamas in to her gym shorts flip flops and a sweatshirt. Hanna and Emily meet her in the bathroom were they comment on her clothing. Later Ezra tells aria that spencer has a medical problem and she's taking drugs. Aria tells the girls and they confront spencer about it. Spencer admits to taking drugs but says she's not crazy. Hanna and Emily are now beginning to doubt wether or not Ezra is A. aria is at Ezra's place and he lets it slip that spencer cracked when she thought she saw Toby dead in the woods because she saw a tattoo and a helmet. Aria then says how he new that she saw that and Ezra covers it up by saying he thinks aria told him that. Aria goes to investigate Ezra's cabin in the woods. She goes in the bunker on the floor boards and finds nothing. She then opens a book and finds many pages that prove Ezra new Alison. When she hears Ezra she grabs the papers and runs out the window but she forgot her keys. Ezra knew she was here because he saw the keys. Aria then realizes she doesn't have them so she decides to run to the woods. Ezra runs after her but doesn't find her. She then runs to a ski lift and Ezra gets on just as it starts moving. He explains that he was dating Alison and he was writing a boom on her after she died. and he new the girls before they new him and that he just hooked up with aria for more research. Aria then cries and he says he had always loved her. He tries to take the papers from her and ends up dropping them on the floor. Meanwhile spencer Hanna and Emily are trying to prove Ezra's A by going to the zoo where he went with Ally before. Emily was pretending to talk on the phone about going there to give ally money so Ezra would here and show up. Sadly there planned failed because someone showed up but they don't know who it was. The person who took the "money" dropped it before they could escape so Emily picked it up before they left When spencer gets home Toby's there and he gives her a necklace with a S on it. He said it was supposed to come with a dinner but she bailed on him and he knows she's been taking drugs and so does her mother. At they end a black gloved figure is seeen picking up the papers that aria dropped off the ski lift. Notes *Spencer will look her worst in this episode. *Veronica will have a "good" scene with Spencer. *Hanna and Emily will have a scene together. *Mike will have a really "sweet " scene. *Lucy posted a video of Ian taking care of her on set when she was sick and in the background there was a ski lift. There will be an intense scene between Aria and Ezra on it. *Mike will have a scene with Mona. *There will be a scene at a zoo *Ezra and Aria will have an epic and emotional showdown *Spencer will be wearing a blonde wig, as you can see in the promo Title and Background *The episode title most likely refers to Aria finding out about Ezra's betrayal and the beginning of her decline. *It could also refer to Spencer's growing addiction to drugs and how it's affecting her. Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Guest Cast *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery Trivia * The table read was on September 17, 2013. * Filming began on September 18, 2013 and ended on September 25, 2013. * The entire script to this episode had been leaked. Quotes Errors *When Ezra arrives at the cabin, it is daytime. However, as Aria escapes the cabin into the woods, it is night. Gallery Screen shot 2013-09-18 at 8.53.24 PM.png 548384 10151638121785233 375194650 n.png Screen shot 2013-09-18 at 6.49.17 PM.png BUlXo0_CIAANEKD.jpg BUlFK--CcAA_rrq.jpg Ian Happy B-day photo.jpg Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 4.27.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 4.27.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 4.33.13 PM.png Spencer_looking_her_worst.jpg tumblr_static_large.jpg dsv.jpg 19-0.jpg 19-2.jpg 19-1.jpg 19-4.jpg 19-6.jpg 19-7.jpg 19-8.jpg free fall (1).png free fall (2).png free fall (3).png free fall (4).png free fall (5).png free fall (6).png free fall (7).png free fall (8).png free fall (9).png free fall (10).png free fall (11).png free fall (12).png free fall (13).png free fall (14).png free fall (15).png free fall (16).png free fall (17).png free fall (18).png free fall (19).png free fall (20).png free fall (21).png free fall (22).png free fall (23).png free fall (24).png free fall (25).png free fall (26).png Aria and Ezra.jpg image.jpg Veronica ..jpg Aria Scared.jpg IMG_5050.PNG IMG_5051.PNG IMG_5052.PNG IMG_5053.PNG IMG_5054.PNG IMG_5055.PNG IMG_5056.PNG IMG_5057.PNG IMG_5058.PNG IMG_5059.PNG IMG_5060.PNG IMG_5061.PNG IMG_5062.PNG IMG_5063.PNG IMG_5064.PNG IMG_5065.PNG IMG_5066.PNG IMG_5067.PNG IMG_5068.PNG IMG_5069.PNG IMG_5070.PNG IMG_5071.PNG IMG_5072.PNG IMG_5073.PNG IMG_5074.PNG IMG_5075.PNG IMG_5076.PNG IMG_5077.PNG IMG_5078.PNG IMG_5079.PNG IMG_5080.PNG IMG_5081.PNG IMG_5082.PNG IMG_5083.PNG IMG_5084.PNG IMG_5085.PNG IMG_5086.PNG IMG_5087.PNG IMG_5088.PNG IMG_5090.PNG IMG_5091.PNG IMG_5092.PNG IMG_5094.PNG IMG_5095.PNG IMG_5096.PNG IMG_5097.PNG IMG_5098.PNG IMG_5099.PNG IMG_5100.PNG IMG_5101.PNG IMG_5102.PNG IMG_5103.PNG IMG_5104.PNG IMG_5105.PNG IMG_5107.PNG IMG_5108.PNG IMG_5110.PNG IMG_5111.PNG IMG_5112.PNG IMG_5113.PNG IMG_5114.PNG IMG_5115.PNG IMG_5116.PNG IMG_5117.PNG IMG_5118.PNG IMG_5119.PNG IMG_5120.PNG IMG_5122.PNG IMG_5123.PNG IMG_5124.PNG IMG_5125.PNG IMG_5126.PNG IMG_5127.PNG IMG_5128.PNG IMG_5129.PNG IMG_5130.PNG IMG_5131.PNG IMG_5132.PNG IMG_5133.PNG IMG_5134.PNG IMG_5135.PNG IMG_5136.PNG IMG_5137.PNG IMG_5138.PNG IMG_5139.PNG IMG_5140.PNG IMG_5141.PNG IMG_5142.PNG IMG_5143.PNG IMG_5144.PNG IMG_5146.PNG IMG_5147.PNG IMG_5148.PNG IMG_5149.PNG IMG_5150.PNG IMG_5151.PNG IMG_5152.PNG IMG_5153.PNG IMG_5154.PNG IMG_5155.PNG IMG_5156.PNG IMG_5157.PNG IMG_5158.PNG IMG_5159.PNG IMG_5160.PNG IMG_5161.PNG IMG_5162.PNG IMG_5163.PNG IMG_5164.PNG IMG_5165.PNG IMG_5166.PNG IMG_5167.PNG IMG_5168.PNG IMG_5169.PNG IMG_5170.PNG IMG_5171.PNG IMG_5172.PNG IMG_5173.PNG IMG_5174.PNG IMG_5175.PNG IMG_5176.PNG IMG_5177.PNG IMG_5178.PNG IMG_5179.PNG Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:4B